Stay
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Set between Chapter 20A and Chapter 20Ax of Fuuin no Tsurugi. Seeing Castle Edessa really drives it home that once this war is over, Thany's probably going to be leaving Dieck's mercenaries...and certain people aren't happy about that. Wade x Thany.


Stay  
by Cyberchao X

CCX: Looks like another kinda crappy fic based on one of the Japan-exclusive Fire Emblem games…well, whatever.

Disclaimer: All characters property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo.

"So this is Ilia… It's a nice place to visit, but I understand why you went to do your mercenary training elsewhere. I don't think I'd be able to live with this weather all the time."

"…Wade, we've been in Ilia for over a week now. We're actually going to be _leaving_ soon," Thany said. "And tonight should be more bearable than most, because we actually get to sleep indoors."

"…I might have to visit you here sometime. If I get the chance."

"Huh?"

"This is your home, right? I heard that this was originally the home base of the Ilian Pegasus Knights before Bern invaded."

"And in any case it's owned by your brother-in-law," Lott added. "So, you really are leaving us when this war is over?"

"Yeah…I'm going to miss all of you, but my training's just about finished."

"I get the feeling that you'll be missed as well."

"'Get the feeling'?"

"Not that _I_ won't miss you as well," Lott said, "but…"

"But what?"

"…Nothing. It's not my place to interfere." He left.

"Wonder what that was all about. Any idea, Wade?"

"Nope. He has a point, though; I was really hoping you'd come back with me—us."

"…You really want me to?"

"Of course! You're a lot of fun to be around, and you're a good fighter who adds something to our crew that we wouldn't have without you." (CCX: Damnit, I hate having to write for "dumb" characters.) "But I can't keep you from your homeland."

"…No, I guess you can't. I guess I'm going to turn in for the night; tomorrow's another big day." She left.

"…So?" Lott asked.

"So what?"

"Did you…no, of course you didn't." Wade just went on by. "Bro, maybe _you_ can talk Thany into sticking around with us a bit longer after this campaign."

"And what's _my_ motivation to do that?" Dieck asked. "While I certainly have enjoyed having a pegasus knight among our ranks, it's really not my place to keep her any longer than she needs for her training. If you want her around so much, why don't you ask her?"

"_I'm_ not the one who should be asking her. _He_ is. But he's too dense to do it, and apparently she's too stubborn to take the initiative."

"…Wait, Thany and _Wade_? Seriously?" Dieck laughed. "I'd have never guessed. Then again, I don't suppose I figured that knucklehead would ever show interest in anything other than fighting."

"That might actually _be_ part of it. After all, she uses lances and swords, and he uses axes and bows, so together they've got everything covered except magic."

"You don't really think he thinks that way, do you?"

"No, I don't think that's the only thing motivating him, but I don't doubt that he's considered it."

* * *

"…Hey, Thany?"

"…! Wade, you pervert!" The pegasus knight looked around for the nearest hard object to throw at the warrior. She had just finished removing her dress and was wearing only a bra and panties when Wade walked in.

Before she could find anything, though, Wade had already backed out of her room and closed the door. "Sorry!" he yelled, adding under his breath, "You really should lock your door, though…" After a few minutes, he knocked on the door. "Is it okay for me to come in yet?"

Thany opened the door, wearing a nightgown. "Yeah. Sorry, I guess I'm so used to us camping out in the wilderness that I didn't even think to lock up."

"N-no, it's my fault. I've come to think of you as one of us, so I didn't even think about…that."

"So you _forgot_ that I was a girl?" Thany asked angrily.

"N-no, of course not! How could I forget that about someone as pretty as you? But…you're not like other girls. I feel comfortable around you. Like I'm with one of the guys, who just happens to be a girl."

"…I'm still not sure how I should feel about that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that you're like a guy, because you're clearly not, but just that you're, well…" Wade paused. "You know how I pretty much live to fight, right? A lot of girls just wouldn't understand that. They'd call me 'barbaric'. But you're a mercenary too, so you get me."

Thany couldn't help but smile. "Wade…"

"I'm really going to miss you when you leave. I came here to ask if maybe you would stay a little longer, but I guess I messed that up…"

"…Wade."

"I'll go now. You need your rest. We're going to be setting off for the ruins tomorrow, right? To look for another Divine Weapon." He got up and started to walk away.

"Wade!" Thany grabbed his arm.

"…Thany?"

"…You really think I'm pretty?"

Wade turned back towards Thany and struggled to keep from blushing. Though not as exposed as she'd been when he'd briefly walked in on her changing, she still had a lot more bare skin than he was used to seeing. A little bit up at the neckline, and while her nightgown was actually longer than the dress she wore into battle, the legs that were normally covered in thigh-high boots were now bare. "Y-yes…I do."

"You're blushing…I'm not _that_ provocative, am I?" Wade said nothing. Thany laughed. "Oh, Wade…you really are hopeless."

"Thany…"

"The big strong warrior is weakened by the sight of a little female flesh?"

"Stop teasing me, Thany!"

"What? I think it's cute. You're a much bigger softie than you let on."

"I don't think I like the sound of that."

"Well, I'm sorry. What I _meant_ is that I don't think you're barbaric at all." She paused. "And anyone who says otherwise will have to answer to me."

"From all the way out here?"

Thany's smile disappeared. "I-if that's what you want…"

"…I'd rather you didn't have to come so far."

"Then say it."

"Say what?"

"Ask me. You know you want to."

Wade paused for a moment. "I don't think I do."

"What?"

"Stay with us. With _me._ That's what I want. I…really like you, Thany. So I'm not going to ask you to do something you might not want to do, so you'd feel like you have to. It's your choice. But that's how I feel."

"All you had to do was ask, silly." She kissed him on the cheek. "Because I like you too. _A lot_." She put her arms around him and was unprepared for him to hug her tightly. "Ack, Wade, you big oaf! Just because I'm a capable fighter doesn't mean I'm not delicate!"

Wade loosened his grip a little. "Sorry, Thany. I just…I'm just really happy to be with you."

Now it was Thany's turn to blush. Though no longer so tight that it was painful, Wade still had her in a very tight embrace. A warm and tender embrace…Thany couldn't resist. She leaned in and gave him a proper kiss, before going red with realization. "Th-that was my first kiss…so you'd better have meant it when you said you wanted to be with me."

When Wade regained the ability to speak, he said, "It was mine too, Thany. And…I was kind of unprepared. Do you think…we could try it again?"

Thany smiled. "Of course."

* * *

CCX: _Fuuin no Tsurugi_ was the game that first introduced support conversations (though the lover system from _Seisen no Keifu_ was similar in some ways and could be considered a precursor), but overall the game actually seemed like a step backwards as far as endings went. Anyone who wasn't brought along to the finale doesn't even get more than one line, and Roy is the only one who actually gets paired endings even though some of the support conversations are _clearly_ romantic in nature (Noah actually _says_ "I love you" to Fir in their A-level support conversation). This pairing isn't nearly as explicit as some of the others, but there's a definite tsundere vibe in the air there, especially in the B- and A-level conversations. It's, what are we calling it on TV Tropes nowadays, "Belligerent Sexual Tension". It's not quite like FE7, where you can pair every female with a male and still have room for a male-male pair, but there are still a decent number of "secondary" pairings available in this game. (Let's see, how did that work again? Well, Ninian can only be paired with Eliwood and Florina can only be paired with Hector, and of course Louise is already paired with Pent and Karla is canonically paired with Bartre even if you don't get their A-level support, and the only viable option for Vaida is Heath, and Nino should probably be paired with Jaffar because there's no competition and there would most definitely be competition for her other potential lover. Serra should probably be paired with Matthew, because I don't think Serra/Erk even has a paired ending and we're saving Lucius for that yaoi pair with Raven, and that leaves Erk open for Priscilla. That leaves us with…just the other two pegasi and Rebecca? Oh, right, and Isadora, but none of her three interests have other options; we'll just go with Harken because it's the only one with a happy ending. I believe Fiora actually has a paired ending with both Kent and Sain…wait, shoot, we haven't paired Lyn off yet! Well, as much as I like Lyn/Kent, we probably should pair her with Rath, if only because _one_ of the pegasus sisters should be with Kent and besides Rath is one of the ones who has a child in _Fuuin no Tsurugi_. I actually like Farina/Kent better than Farina/Dart, but with Kent out of the way Sain becomes the only option for Fiora. So Farina is with Dart, and Fiora with Kent, and that leaves Rebecca for Sain. And I think…yeah, that should be everyone. Plus there's still also one non-romantic paired ending available, for Marcus and Merlinus, bringing our total pairings to 14—and thus, characters involved in paired endings 28—in a game where you'll get no more than 42 characters in a single playthrough. Paired endings = solo endings, if you discount the tactician's ending.)

So, yeah, hope this was alright. Until next time, CCX, signing off.


End file.
